Foretold Disaster
by remuslives
Summary: Charlie attends a St. Patrick's Day seminar, where he meets Lavender Brown. A boring speech, some teasing, where will the night take them? Entry for the TE March 2010 Challenge.


**Foretold Disaster**

_Twin Exchange March challenge_

_Pairing: Charlie/Lavender_

_Prompt: Disaster_

_Quote: "If I start to fall asleep, pinch me."_

_Theme: St. Patrick's Day_

* * *

Charlie pulled on his snug white T-shirt and his most comfortable pair of beaten up jeans. Looking in the mirror, he grinned; Anna, his boss, would hate it. Well, that's what she got for sending him to such a ridiculous seminar. Only one thing could make his look more perfect, he slipped the small silver stud from his earlobe and replaced it with a tiny nude leprechaun, holding a four-leaf clover in front of his junk. The feisty little fellow was known to wink and flash himself; Charlie hoped he did it in front of Anna. Knowing he could postpone it no longer, he headed out.

Arriving in front of the small, dingy building, Charlie sighed. He hoped it was better on the inside. Surprisingly, it was; not the decor, but there was a bar. Charlie smiled and nodded politely on his way to get a drink. They were selling a funky green ale in honor of St. Patrick's Day. It was awful, but hell, it was alcohol; if he was going to make it through the evening he was going to need it.

"Weasley," a dark haired man greeted, grabbing a pint.

"Flint." Charlie shook his hand. "You get assigned to this crap too?"

"Wouldn't be here, if I wasn't." Tommy Flint drained half of his mug in one. "Nice earring."

"Thanks. Seen Anna?"

"Nope. Heard she wasn't coming."

Charlie growled and finished his drink, requesting more. "Should've known." He shook his head.

"Have you heard who their lead speaker is?" He paused for effect. "Sybill Trelawney."

"No!" The red head groaned. "If she made the prediction, it's no wonder it's all doom and gloom."

"And blamed on magical creatures. You know she's had it out for non-humans for a while now," Flint confirmed.

The lights flickered a few times, signaling for the guests to take their seats.

"Refill," Flint and Charlie said together, slamming their mugs on the counter.

The two headed for the nearest table with unoccupied chairs. "Here we go," Charlie grumbled. His surly mood was tempered momentarily when he eyed the pretty girl beside him.

Judging by the scars on her face and bare arms, he could guess that she was another victim of a werewolf attack; the scars were reminiscent of Bill's. But, when the girl caught him staring, and self consciously hugged herself, spreading her hands as if to hide the marks on her upper arms.

Charlie realized his staring was making her uncomfortable, so he quickly turned back to the stage.

A man took the podium, beginning what was sure to be a _very _long night. "We are here today, to join forces against a foretold disaster." The man's voice was monotoned and somewhat high pitched; a very annoying combination. He continued speaking for nearly ten minutes, without really saying anything.

Charlie groaned and let his head roll back. A girlish giggle drew his attention back to the woman beside him.

"If I start to fall asleep, pinch me," he whispered, leaning close, under the guise of being heard by only her. He took the opportunity to smell her soft perfume, something floral. Damned if he knew enough about flowers, to identify it properly.

"But you have your green on," she returned, "naughty though it is."

He grinned at her, subtly offering his hand, under the table, while the monotonous man droned on. "Charlie Weasley."

She cocked her head a bit, eyes taking in all his obvious Weasley traits. "Ron's brother?"

Charlie sighed, ever since the Daily Prophet made the Golden Trio famous, he had officially become 'Ron Weasley's brother', it was highly irritating. "Yup, that's me." He started to withdraw his hand, but she grabbed it firmly.

"Lavender Brown." She held his hand a moment before releasing it. "I know Bill as well. He was...helpful several months back."

"No," he chuckled and she looked confused. "You're Lav-lav?"

It was her turn to groan quietly. "Unfortunately. Oooh! Here she comes." She focused her full attention on the podium as Trelawney stepped forward.

Charlie was still biting back a laugh, remembering all the teasing Harry and Hermione had given Ron over the young woman beside him. He had to hand it to his little brother though, the boy had good taste.

"Welcome, friends, welcome," Sybill said, her voice airy with faux mystery. "I...have ventured into the beyond...and it was a place of death." She paused, arms stretched out before her. "A place of anger and pain. Dragons, centaurs, werewolves, minotaurs, trolls, giants, alike in their darkness...they will come for us..."

Charlie scoffed and tuned the Hogwart's professor out. She was ridiculous; classifying his beloved dragons in with minotaurs and trolls. He guzzled half of his ale, catching Lavender's eye; she was frowning.

"You don't believe this drivel, do you?"

"...I'm not sure." She turned back to Trelawney.

"Dragons aren't dark; dangerous, yes, but not dark. Neither are werewolves. Granted, they've got one nasty night a month in them, but as long as they take their potions, no problem." She still looked uncertain. "Centaurs aren't dark. They are irritatingly neutral, not interested in humans at all unless we're there to harm them. She just doesn't like them because of Firenze."

"That's true enough. And Professor Trelawney has been wrong was wrong about Harry." Lavender listened for another few more minutes. "She's also been right."

"You make enough guesses, you're bound to get it right once in a while."

She took a deep breath and graced him with a small smile, but didn't comment further.

Charlie turned his attention back to the 'seer' that was now calling for the Ministry to take some sort of preemptive action. He sighed, ignoring every prejudiced word falling from her mouth, and let his eyes drift shut. He really hated these things.

"Ouch!" he yelped, opening his eyes. No one stood at the podium anymore. Flint laughed from one side, Lavender giggled from the other. "That hurt."

"You told me to pinch you if you fell asleep. I was just trying to be helpful." She smirked at him.

"Gee, thanks."

"You should thank me; I waited until it was over."

Charlie narrowed an eye at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She stood to leave, but only took three steps before he stopped her. "Yes?" She eyed the hand on her forearm.

"Where you going?"

"Home," she sounded amused.

"Maybe we could get a drink tonight?"

"Maybe." She was teasing him.

"Would you please accompany me to the pub this evening?"

She grinned, twirling one long strand of hair around her finger. "Sure. What time?"

"Now." He spun on the spot, taking them to his favorite little pub in London.

"Rude," she announced.

Well, if she thought that was rude...Charlie leaned in close, giving her just a moment to recognize his intentions. Her hand fluttered to his chest, but not to push him away.

He touched his lips to hers softly, slowly sliding them with hers. Her tongue brushed lightly against his, and then she pulled back.

Charlie's heart beat rapidly as he followed her swaying hips out onto the dance floor. Yup, Ron definitely had good taste.

**The End.**

**Mega thanks to Clover Bay for not only beta'ing this once, but twice. Thank you!!!**


End file.
